The present disclosure relates to powered equipment. More particularly, it relates to power systems that utilize pressurized fluid as the driving force, and that are adapted for use in numerous applications, for example as a replacement for the conventional internal combustion engine used with vehicles.
The fuel-burning engine has long been used to power a number of different vehicle types (e.g., automotive, motorcycle, all terrain vehicle, etc.), as well as a wide variety of other motorized devices, equipment, and appliances. For example, many home appliances make use of compressed fluid during operation thereof (air conditioner, freezer, etc.). The motorized compressor associated with these and other devices is powered by the home's electrical system, that in turn draws power from a central, fossil fuel-burning power plant. Other home appliances (and, more generally, home equipment) also oftentimes require electrical power via the home's electrical system (and/or via a battery that is re-charged though the home's electrical system). While these and other industries are constantly striving to implement design features to improve energy efficiency, operation of motorized equipment by necessity requires a continuous supply of fossil fuel, or of electricity that in turn is generated by a power plant burning fossil fuel. As the price continues to rise, the unfettered demand for fossil fuel by the hundreds of millions of consumers worldwide has created a marked economic drain. Further, while pollution control efforts have reduced the level of harmful emissions, the fact remains that conventional, internal combustion engines, as well as fuel-burning power plants, have and will continue to pollute the environment when burning fuel.
In light of the above, various attempts have been made to develop a viable alternative to the internal combustion engine, especially in the context of automotive vehicles (with potential application to powering of other devices). For example, hybrid vehicles (i.e., vehicle power systems involving both an electric motor and an internal combustion engine) have been received with some enthusiasm by the consuming public. However, these hybrid vehicles still consume fossil fuels and generate noxious emissions (albeit at reduced levels). Battery-powered motors have also been suggested, although have not received wide market acceptance, likely due to reduced top speeds and power (as compared to conventional internal combustion engines), as well as overt limits on travel distance before re-charging of the batteries required. Further, the batteries themselves present certain environment hazards, and require energy from a separate power source (conventionally a fossil fuel burning power source) for re-charging.
In recognition of the above and other deficiencies, other efforts have focused upon developing a vehicle power system that is pneumatically or hydraulically controlled or powered. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,078 describes an electrohydraulic vehicle drive system that is pneumatically or hydraulically controlled and has electricity as its power source. While promising, the electrically or battery-powered motor does not alleviate all of the issues described above. As a point of reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,078 describes a plethora of other alternative and hybrid vehicle power systems, along with the deficiencies thereof.
While pneumatically or hydraulically driven equipment is well known, conventional pneumatic- or hydraulic-based systems are simply not viable for vehicular (e.g., automotive) and other applications. For example, a separate energy source is required to create pressure within the system prior to each use. In terms of user convenience, this is simply not acceptable. Further, size and fluid volume constraints associated with conventional pressurized cylinder/piston arrangements render such systems non-viable as a vehicle drivetrain power source. In order to power the drivetrain associated with a large, heavy vehicle in a manner sufficient to produce speeds in excess of 55 mph requires a conventional cylinder/piston arrangement of unworkable length and weight. In addition, the volume of fluid required to effectuate necessary displacement of the piston relative to the cylinder would overtly increase an overall size of the conventional hydraulic-based power system, as well as the responsiveness thereof, to unacceptable levels.
In light of the above, a substantial need exists for improved, pressurized fluid-based power systems. By eliminating the consumption of fossil fuels yet still providing the energy required by the equipment being powered (e.g., providing the power and speeds expected by vehicle operators), the fluid-based power system can revolutionize the automotive industry as well as virtually all motorized equipment industries.